chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hookshoots
Hookshoots are basic Orcish tools that are used to pull oneself to ledges, and can also be very useful for hunting certain monsters. Usage and Behavior When a player presses the right mouse button with a hookshoot in their hand, a hook will be launched in a similar manner to a bow and arrow, but it will quickly return to the player. When launched at a block, the hook will latch onto this block, pulling the player to said block. Note that while this does work with blocks such as glass and glowstone, it will go through liquids. If connected to a mob instead of a block, whoever weighs less will be pulled to the other; if the player is heavier than the mob, the mob is pulled to the player. If not, the player is pulled to the mob. If you are using the spider hook or the manual shot, rather than directly pulling the player or other mobs, the player must use left click to lengthen the line and then 'sneak' (Left-Shift by default) will make the line shorter. See the Heavy Armor page for more info on weight. Hunting with Hookshoots Hookshoots are extremely helpful in combat, but require a little thinking. There are three primary ways that one may hunt using one. The first attaching oneself to a ceiling or wall where you are out of range of attacks, and then sniping enemies with ranged weapons. However, However, the player is vulnerable to ranged enemies this way, as they cannot move to avoid enemy attacks without great difficulty. The second works only with monsters lighter than you, in which you pull a monster into a position it cannot reach you from and then snipe it. The third is useful with fast or difficult to reach enemies during melee combat such as Ghasts or the Ender Dragon, in which you will attach yourself to them to stay in range for your attacks. Upgrades There are five variations of hookshoot. Hookshoot: Default hookshoot with a range of 17 blocks. Uses grab and pull movement scheme. Sold by an NPC in the default orc Village, who requires two lapis blocks, a lead, an iron ingot, and an arrow. Longshot: Fires farther than the first hookshoot at 27 blocks, also uses the grab and pull movement scheme. Upgraded from Hookshoot by an npc in the Dwarven Bazaar Crafted from four hookshoots.Citation needed Manualshot: Fires even farther than a longshot at 32 blocks, using the push and pull movement scheme. Found in HingedPrism's DungeonsCitation needed Found in dungeon chests, rarely. Spider hook: Fires that farthest of all hookshoots at 42 blocks, using the push and pull movement scheme and an improved real. The spiderhook's hook looks like a cobweb. Uses a cobweb image instead of an arrow, similar to an attack of shelob's. Found in Hingedprism's dungeonsCitation needed Found rarely in dungeon chests. There's one more item with hookshoot functionality, but it's secret. Find it if you can ;) This one has the same range as a Spiderhook, but can do some other things that it cannot. It can be found in the creative inventory, so no, it's not that big of a secret. It can also be found in dungeon chests, rarely. It is available in Hingedprism's dungeonsCitation needed 1.6.4 behavior * In the 1.6.4 versions, a hookshoot could be crafted with 7 diamonds, a string, and an arrow. * In the 1.6.4 versions, a longshot was crafted from two hookshoots * In the 1.6.4 versions, a manualhook was crafted from two longshots. * In the innitial 1.6.4 release, the hookshoots shot arrows, like they do now, then it was changed to more of a grappling hook, it was changed back in the first 1.7.10 release. * in the 1.6.4 versions, a spiderhook was dropped by Shelob. Category:Chocolate Quest Equipment & Ammunition